MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP
The MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV design series and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray B photo novel. Technology & Combat Characteristics Strike Rouge was originally intended to be equipped with the P202QX Integrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP). However as the control system was too complex for Cagalli, the plan was dropped. The IWSP is a striker pack initially developed by PMP Company, but its development stop due to energy issue. Orb's Morgenroete Inc. later acquired one of the prototypes and solved the energy issue using their superior battery technology. The P202QX Integrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP) combines the primary characteristics of the Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker Packs, allowing the Strike Rogue to handle different combat situations with one set of equipment. It also grants mobile suit the ability to fly within the atmosphere. As the Strike Rouge IWSP has no ranged beam weapon, it can be equipped with the standard beam rifle if necessary. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike Rouge's head are two 75mm multi-barrel CIWS. This light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*"Armor Schneider" combat knife :Stored in the Strike Rouge's side skirt armor is a pair of folding combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :An optional armament, the beam rifle can be stored on the side skirt armor. It can easily destroy most mobile suits with one shot, or heavily damage warships with several shots, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. It has an additional handle that can shift to the side, and is often used for extra stability when the Strike Rouge IWSP is firing its rifle rapidly. ;*105mm cannon :The IWSP pack includes two 105mm cannons at the front for long range bombardment. ;*115mm railgun :A pair of 115mm railguns is mounted on the IWSP pack, above the 105mm cannons. Railguns are powerful weapons that use electromagnetism and sliding bars to rapidly accelerate projectiles. Sensors are mounted on each barrel for high precision shooting. ;*9.1 meter anti-ship sword :Developed based on the Sword Striker's "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter anti-ship. These swords are shorter and do not posses a beam or laser blade emitter so as reduce energy usage. In the event that a beam blade is needed, the pilot can easily switch to the beam boomerang. When not in used, the swords are stored in sheaths mounted on the bottom of the IWSP pack. ;*Combined Shield :Although the Combined Shield has defense, range (30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun) and melee attack ability ("Midas Messer" beam boomerang), it also causes the unit’s center of gravity to tilt to the left when it is equipped. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Phase Shift armor :Like the Strike, the Strike Rouge is equipped with Phase Shift armor, although the active colours are red and pink rather than the blue, red and white of the first Strike. This is a side effect of the power extender, which also resulted in improved armor strength of the Phase Shift armor system. This system is later developed into Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Power Extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor for a longer duration than other mobile suits. ;*Natural-use OS :Developed by Kira Yamato, it allows a Natural such as Cagalli Yula Athha to use the mobile suit. ;*AI (Artificial Intelligence) Support System :A pilot-assisting AI system that helps an inexperienced pilot in controlling the MS. History The P202QX IWSP was completed during the last days of the First Alliance-PLANT War and was intended to be used by Cagalli. However, the system's complexity made it difficult to master and she was forced to use the simpler Aile Striker Pack. After the war, the Striker pack was mounted on the Strike Rouge for display purposes and was later used by Rabby Nagada's Slaughter Dagger, followed by Sven Cal Payang's Strike E. Picture Gallery Gat-x105+p202qx-2.jpg|P202QX IWSP pack (Front View) IWSP Striker rear.jpg|P202QX IWSP pack (Rear View) Gat-x105+p202qx-shield.jpg|Combined Shield Gat-x105+p202qx-sword.jpg|9.1 meter Anti-ship Sword Remastered 2.png StrikeRougeIWSPOP01.jpg Strike Rouge IWSP.png StrikeRougeIWSPBattleDestiny.png Gunpla & Toys Hg strike rouge.jpg|HG SEED 1/144 MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP (2004): box art RGStrikeRougeIWSP.jpg|RG 1/144 MBF-02 Strike Rouge + I.W.S.P. (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art Strike Rouge IWSP.jpg|HG 1/144 MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP Robot-Damashii-Strike-Rouge-IWSP.jpg|''Robot Damashii'' Strike Rouge IWSP How To Build - Strike Rouge IWSP.jpg Notes & Trivia *The Stike Rouge IWSP was shown very briefly in the first opening of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and the HD Remaster version. It did not make any appearance in both stories. *In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online, there are two versions of the Strike Rouge. The basic "A" rank Strike Rouge, interestingly, uses the "Grand Slam" Heavy Sword, a weapon used by the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam in the Gundam Evolve series, where the "AR" rank version uses the normal Anti-Ship Swords. *In Super Robot Wars α3, Super Robot Wars J ''and ''Super Robot Wars W, the IWSP pack is unlockable if certain conditions are met. *There are minor differences between Morgenroete Inc.'s (used by Orb) and Actaeon Industries' versions (used by Earth Alliance, Phantom Pain and Fujiyama Company) of the IWSP Pack: :*1. The barrels of the rail guns on the AQM/E-M1 appear shorter than P202QX's, the sensors on top of each gun are also different. :*2. The over shoulder cannon shielding and barrels are different. :*3. The top thrusters on the pack are different in the protective armor plate, with AQM/E-M1's appear to indent towards the middle and the main thruster intake vents are straight. :*4. AQM/E-M1's shield appears smaller but the vents at the top are larger, and has some sort of handle at the top. :*5. AQM/E-M1's boomerang blade is narrower, and the Gatling gun is longer. External links *Strike Rouge IWSP on MAHQ.net